tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Adrian Truss Justin's Version Of Mediamass
Adrian Truss Known For http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0486069/?ref_=nm_knf_i1Jane and the Dragon (2005) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0283226/?ref_=nm_knf_i2Totally Spies! (2001) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114694/?ref_=nm_knf_i3Tommy Boy (1995) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1000955/?ref_=nm_knf_i4Erky Perky (2006) Show all Hide all | Show by...JobYear »Ratings »Votes »Genre »Keyword » | Edit Filmography Jump to: Actor | Writer | Miscellaneous Crew Hide Show http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0874428/#miscellaneousActor (52 credits) 2014 Trucktown(TV Series) Craner - Craner Parade/Stay Awake (2014) ... Craner 2013 Camp Lakebottom(TV Series) Armand - McGee the Mermaid/Welcome to Buttcon (2013) ... Armand - Trouble in Spit Creek/The Spy Who Squatched Me (2013) ... Armand - Pirates of Ickygloomy/Attack of the 50-Foot Squirt (2013) ... Armand - It's a Headless Horse, Man/Voyage to the Bottom of the Deep (2013) ... Armand - Bite of the Buttsquat/Sword of Ittybiticus (2013) ... Armand http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0874428/#writerShow all 14 episodes 2013 Arthur(TV Series) Tufton Sinclair / Policeman - The Director's Cut/Crime and Consequences (2013) ... Tufton Sinclair / Policeman (voice) 2004-2012 Totally Spies!(TV Series) Jerry - Totally Switched Again (2012) ... Jerry (voice) - Totally Dunzo: Part 2 (2010) ... Jerry - Mime World: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 3 (2010) ... Jerry - Miss Spirit Fingers: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 2 (2010) ... Jerry - Evil Sushi Chef: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 1 (2010) ... Jerry http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1729152/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_4Show all 57 episodes 2011 Underwritten(Short) Daddy 2011 Scaredy Squirrel(TV Series) - Children of the Acorn (2011) - Mascot in the Act ... (voice) - Aisle of the Dead/Where the Stink At? ... (voice) 2010-2011 Babar and the Adventures of Badou(TV Series) - Coconut Jinx/Adventurephant (2011) ... (voice) - The Key/Grotto for One (2011) ... (voice) - The Kite Fight/Zoomerblimps (2010) ... (voice) - Bob/Villains (2010) ... (voice) - The Quillinator/Truffle Snuffle (2010) ... (voice) http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0215155/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_4Show all 15 episodes 2011 Almost Naked Animals(TV Series) - It's My Party/One Star Hotel (2011) ... (voice) - There Are No Small Parts/Keep on Monster Truckin' (2011) ... (voice) 2010 Sidekick(TV Series) Entrepreneuronator - Ain't No Party Like a Maxum Brain Party/Hello Dolly ... Entrepreneuronator (voice) 2010 Spliced(TV Series) Narrator / Cubewhacker - Stupid Means Never Having to Say I'm Sorry/Cube Whacked (2010) ... Narrator / Cubewhacker (voice) 2009 The Amazing Spiez(TV Series) Jerry Lewis - Operation Solo Spy (2009) ... Jerry Lewis - Operation Spy-Sitter (2009) ... Jerry Lewis - Operation Trudi on Duty! ... Jerry Lewis - Operation the Island That Whoop Forgot ... Jerry Lewis - Operation Yo-Yo Boy Ninja ... Jerry Lewis http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1576573/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_11Show all 52 episodes 2009 Totally Spies! The Moviehttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt1576574/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_11Jerry (English version, voice) 2006-2007 Erky Perky(TV Series) Cecil - Wildberry Implosion (2007) ... Cecil - Members Only (2007) ... Cecil - Broken Wings (2007) ... Cecil - Tomorrow's Outlook Fine (2006) ... Cecil - Kitchen Day (2006) ... Cecil http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1733831/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_13Show all 24 episodes 2007 Busytown Mysteries (Hurray for Huckle!)(TV Series) Additional Voices - The Mystery of the High Jumper/The Mystery of the Summer Snowman (2007) ... Additional Voices (voice) - The Cheese Car Chomp Mystery/Where's the Hero? (2007) ... Additional Voices (voice) - The Playground Mystery/The Crazy Clock Mix-Up Mystery (2007) ... Additional Voices (voice) - Where's Junior?/The Secret Club Mystery (2007) ... Additional Voices (voice) - Litterbug Busters/There Might Be Giants (2007) ... Additional Voices (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1841105/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_13Show all 7 episodes 2006-2007 Ruby Gloom(TV Series) Poe - Skull in the Family (2007) ... Poe - Name That Toon (2007) ... Poe - Seeing Eye to Eyes (2007) ... Poe - Venus de Gloomsville (2007) ... Poe - Tooth or Dare (2007) ... Poe http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1106338/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_15Show all 26 episodes 2007 Friends and Heroes(TV Series) Joseph / Courtier 1 + 2 / Supervisor - Horseplay (2007) ... Joseph (voice) - Doing Our Part (2007) ... (voice) - The One That Got Away (2007) ... Courtier 1 + 2 (voice) - Lost in Alexandria (2007) ... Supervisor (voice) - A Friend in High Places (2007) ... (voice) 2006 True Crimes: The First 72 Hours(TV Series) - Jeweler's Wife (2006) 2006 Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends(TV Series) Jasper / Ruby's Dad - The Prince, the Princess and the Bee (2006) ... Jasper / Ruby's Dad (voice) 2006 Jane and the Dragon(TV Series) Dragon - DragonPhobia (2006) ... Dragon (voice) - Tests and Jests (2006) ... Dragon (voice) - Strawberry Fool ... Dragon (voice) - Pride and Pollen ... Dragon (voice) - Mismatched ... Dragon (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1001003/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_19Show all 26 episodes 2004-2005 Atomic Betty(TV Series) Admiral DeGill - The Trouble with Triplets/Spider Betty (2005) ... Admiral DeGill (voice) - Power of the Pharoah/And the Winner is... (2004) ... Admiral DeGill (voice) - Solar System Surfin'/Winter Carnival (2004) ... Admiral DeGill (voice) - The Good, the Bad and the Sparky/Bye-Bye X-5 (2004) ... Admiral DeGill (voice) - Self Sabotage/Crass Menagerie (2004) ... Admiral DeGill (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1585580/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_20Show all 11 episodes 2005 Mischief City(TV Series) Hey Hey 2004 An American Girl Holiday(TV Movie) Police Officer 2003-2004 Rolie Polie Olie(TV Series) Dad - A Polie Family Frolic (2004) ... Dad (voice) - Zowie in the Middle (2003) ... Dad (voice) - The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues (2003) ... Dad (voice) - The Great Manner Hunt (2003) ... Dad (voice) - Zowie's School Daze/Beacon Blinkin' Day/When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue (2003) ... Dad (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1232661/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_23Show all 8 episodes 2004 Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot(Video) Funnybone 2004 Peep and the Big Wide World(TV Series) Skunk 2003 William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase(Video) Dad / Gizmo (voice) 2001-2003 Pecola(TV Series) - Half Baked/Hide n' Go Sleep (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Your Wish Is My Command/Robbie to the Rescue (2001) ... (English version, voice) - Robo-Rocket/Mayor Muddle (2001) ... (English version, voice) - One Lonely Night/Miss Lucky's Bloopers (2001) ... (English version, voice) - Fire Drill Frenzy/Hurricane Pecola (2001) ... (English version, voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0429739/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_24Show all 12 episodes 2002 Puppets Who Kill(TV Series) TV Interviewee - Cuddles Goes to Jail (2002) ... TV Interviewee 2002 Ace Lightning(TV Series) Dirty Rat 2002 Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun(Video) Dad / Gizmo (voice) 2002 The Crying Booth(Short) 2000-2001 Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series(TV Series) Mr. Gresham / Bank Teller / Mr. Lawson - A Better Mousetrap (2001) ... Mr. Gresham (voice) - Anne's Disappearing Allowance (2000) ... Bank Teller (voice) - The Avonlea Herald ... Mr. Gresham (voice) - The Best Partner ... Mr. Gresham - Taffy ... Mr. Lawson (voice) 2001 Soul Food(TV Series) Mr. Watkins - Nice Work If You Can Get It (2001) ... Mr. Watkins 2000 Dino Crisis 2(Video Game) Gail (English version, voice, uncredited) 2000 Franklin and the Green Knight: The Movie(Video) Mr. Beaver (voice) 1998-2000 Donkey Kong Country(TV Series) General Klump - Follow That Coconut (2000) ... General Klump (voice) - Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights (1999) ... General Klump (voice) - Barrel, Barrel... Who's Got the Barrel (1998) ... General Klump (voice) - Booty and the Beast (1998) ... General Klump (voice) - Episode #1.9 ... General Klump (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0252381/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_34Show all 6 episodes 1999 Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend(TV Series) Arios - Hercules and the Golden Apples (1999) ... Arios (voice) 1999 PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal(TV Series) Fred Sylvian - Shocking (1999) ... Fred Sylvian 1999 Dino Crisis(Video Game) Gail (voice) 1998 Poika ja ilvesFather (English version, voice) 1998 SketchCom(TV Series) Various - Joke Boy and the Illustrated Men (1998) ... Various - Illustrated Men (1998) ... Various (as Illustrated Men) 1998 Bob and Margaret(TV Series) - A Tale of Two Dentists (1998) ... (voice) 1998 Stories from My Childhood(TV Series) - The Twelve Months & The Snow Girl (1998) ... (voice) - The Nutcracker (1998) ... (voice) - Alice and the Mystery of the Third Planet (1998) ... (voice) 1997 Wind at My Back(TV Series) Mr. Lovell - Train to Nowhere (1997) ... Mr. Lovell 1992-1996 Avonlea(TV Series) Cannery Worker #2 / Male Worker #2 / Worker #2 - So Dear to My Heart (1996) ... Cannery Worker #2 - Aunt Janet Rebels (1992) ... Male Worker #2 - Felix and Blackie (1992) ... Worker #2 1995 Tommy Boyhttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0228217/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_39Cop 1995 The NeverEnding Story(TV Series) Night Hob / Vooshvazool - To Save Falkor (1995) ... Night Hob (voice) - The Tears of Sadness (1995) ... Vooshvazool (voice) 1994 Spenser: The Judas Goat(TV Movie) Inspector Downes 1994 A Perfect Stranger(TV Movie) Publisher 1994 Monster Force(TV Series) Additional Voices - The Return of the Mummy (1994) ... Additional Voices (voice) - The Rage of Frankenstein's Bride (1994) ... Additional Voices (voice) - Stalking the Beast (1994) ... Additional Voices (voice) - Sign of the Dragon (1994) ... Additional Voices (voice) - Return of the Creature from the Black Lagoon (1994) ... Additional Voices (voice) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0111259/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_48Show all 13 episodes 1993 The Mummy LivesVoiceover (voice) 1979 The Great Detective(TV Series) Matthew - Song of the Hemp (1979) ... MatthewWriter (2 credits) 2004 Puppets Who Kill(TV Series) (writer - 1 episode) - The Twilight Place (2004) ... (writer) 1998 SketchCom(TV Series) (2 episodes) - Joke Boy and the Illustrated Men (1998) - Illustrated Men (1998) ... (as Illustrated Men) Hide Show [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1439026/?ref_=nm_flmg_wr_2 ]Miscellaneous Crew (1 credit) 2008 Blindness(ADR loop group Category:Adrian Truss Category:Totally Spies Category:Totally Spies/Franchise Category:Justin's New Year Stuff Category:Atomic Betty Category:The NeverEnding Story Category:Donkey Kong Category:Soul Food Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Care Bears Category:Jane and The Dragon Category:Amazing Spiez Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:An American Girl Holiday Category:Spenser: The Judas Goat Category:A Perfect Stranger Category:Monster Force Category:The Mummy Lives Category:Wind at My Back Category:Avonlea Category:Tommy Boy Category:The Great Detective Category:Puppets Who Kill Category:SketchCom Category:Blindness Category:Mediamass Category:Toonpedia Category:Frozen